Apartment 151
by LaceRaven
Summary: "What are they talking about my apartment is haunted? There's got to be another reason why this place is so cheap, a reason that isn't so ridiculous." -Mello. Pairings: MelloxMatt, Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Apartment 151- Chapter One

Mello walked into the living room of his new apartment that he just moved into the day before. He had just finished unpacking, all he needed was stuff like cups, bowls and such. Not to mention a new stash of chocolate. This was the first time living on his own, he was rather excited, but nervous because he was now on his own instead of his mother being on his side. He had more responsibilities now, though he was ready for whatever challenge that will come at him.

The apartment was a decent size for the blonde. It was on the second floor of the apartment complex, one bedroom, one bathroom. The kitchen opened to living room and it had a cozy feel to it with the wooden floors and light coffee-colored walls. It was a surprise to the blonde that a place this nice wasn't expensive at all and he had a feeling there was a reason. He shrugged off the thought for now as he walked over to the brown comfy couch and sat down on the plush cushions. He was taking in the feel of his new place, liking the feeling of having his own place, but he knew he was going to go job hunting soon since he just quit his last job which was at a retail store. His mind wandered off to the university he was going to go to in a few months, excited he was, yet he was nervous though he didn't let the thought mess with him.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on his front door. With a groan he stood up and went to go answer it. Once he opened it, the first thing he noticed was blonde hair. It was a girl maybe around his age or a bit older. She wore a dark like attire and her blonde hair reaches a bit past her shoulders. "Hi there! I'm Misa-Misa, your neighbor" She said in an excited yet childish tone as if she was trying to be cute. "Um Hey, I'm Mello" He responds, not knowing what else to say. Mello noticed that the stranger was looking past the blonde, like she was trying to get a peek inside or something, "May I help you?" Mello asked with his eyebrows furrowed as he examined the other blonde. "No It's just, you must be a brave, brave man." She replies a moment after with a bright smile. "How am I brave..?" He asked with confusion in his tone. "Oh you don't know? This apartment is haunted." Misa says with a nod, "That's why this place is so cheap. people usually end up leaving a week after buying it because of the paranormal activity."

Mello only raised his eyebrow, "That just sounds ridiculous."

"Oh, you're one of those." She says and giggles, "Want to come over at my place, I can tell you the legend about this place." Mello shook his head, rejecting the offer. "No thank you, I've had a long day and I am in no mood for story time." The girl only pouted, giving the other male puppy dog eyes. "Please, Mellsy has to at least meet BB, come on!" Mello didn't even have time to argue about the weird nickname that was suddenly given to him as he found himself being dragged down the hall to another apartment.

He sighed as he figured that he had no choice and just go with the flow. He waited behind this Misa person as she knocked on the door of apartment 156. If there was anything to be afraid of it would be the man who opened the door. His hair was like a raven sitting on his head, he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and baggy jeans; he was also eating jam straight from a large jar with his hand and Mello was hoping that those were jelly stains on the man's shirt. "Hey Misa, what are you doing here?" The man asked, his voice was raspy and low. "Hey BB, I just wanted you to meet the guy who moved into the haunted apartment." Mello couldn't help but sigh, "My apartment isn't haunted." he said. "Yeah that's what they all say until they spend one night there, I'm Beyond Birthday by the way."

"Mello and I just moved in yesterday though I didn't spend the night yet." The dark-haired man chuckled deviously, "Wait until you do, maybe if you're lucky, you'll only going to get nightmares."

Even though the blonde male didn't believe in the paranormal, he was still curious on what the past owner's experiences were that made them want to leave. Maybe it's just these two scaring the neighbors away is all.

-x-

After failing to convince Misa and Beyond that his apartment wasn't haunted, he decided to just forget about it and go back to his place where there was a comfy couch to sleep on. He would sleep on his bed, but the couch seemed comfier. It was a new couch, what is there to expect? He walked through the door and closes it behind him. The first thing he noticed was the chill in the air like someone was messing with the thermostat, that or the damn thing was broken. Mello walked over to the thermostat on the wall and it said that it was off. He clicked his tongue, "great, the damn thing is broken." He sighed as he went to his bedroom and to the closet where he grabbed his over-sized hoodie and slips it on. It was his favorite black hoody that made him feel cozy and warm as he walks back to the living room and sits on the couch with his back against the armrest. He took out his iPod and puts his ear buds in and started to play music on a loud volume before closing his eyes. If it wasn't for his ear buds, he would have heard the odd banging on the wall in the bedroom as he was already falling into a deep sleep.

Mello woke up around five a.m which wasn't an odd time for him since that was the usual time he woke up. He lets out a yawn as he arched his back, stretching. He blinked when he noticed that his ear buds were in his ear nor was his iPod on the couch with him. He looked around and saw that his iPod was resting on the coffee table which he didn't remember putting there at all. He shrugged after he was thinking that he probably put it there while he was half asleep at some point.

He still didn't get why the other's were saying his apartment was haunted, so far nothing happened to him and he was just glad he had a place of his own.

After all, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Of course this isn't a long chapter, though I still want to know what you guys think of the idea and if I should keep going. Please give me feedback and the second chapter will come out pretty soon!**

**Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apartment 151- Chapter Two**

The day was a humid one, no sun, no breeze, just plan humid and Mello loathed it so much at the moment as he walked down the hall to his apartment panting since he just went out for a morning run. And since he didn't know the area very well, he found himself lost and it took him two hours until he gave up and got a taxi. His shirt hung from over his shoulder while sweat dripped down his thin yet toned body. Many people usually mistake him as a women since he usually liked to wear clothes that wear a size too big until it was hot as the sun like today then he'd rather walk around naked which he was planning to do once he got back to his apartment and there would be no shame. Though his plans would be delayed since he heard his name get called from across the hall by a familiar chirpy voice.

"Mellsy!"

Mello mentally groaned as he turned around to see a hyper blonde coming his way. How a person can manage to be so hyper on a humid day like this was unknown. "Hey, Misa?" He said in a questionable tone, wanting to make sure he got the other's name right. Misa nodded cheerfully, "Yes and Misa-Misa is bored and Misa-Misa was wondering if her new neighbor could hang out!" She giggles lightly then her eyes started to wander around Mello's upper exposed body which was starting to make the male uncomfortable under her goggling gaze. He cleared his throat, "I can't sorry, I still have to run errands." he says, he was really in no mood to hang out with anybody. He just hoped that his apartment was automatically cold like it was yesterday. Misa pouted and tried to use her cuteness to convince Mello otherwise, but the so-called cuteness was nothing but a fail as Mello told her off once again. "Fine, Misa-Misa understands...Have you gotten any paranormal activity lately? Do tell, Misa-Misa really wants to know" She said with eagerness as she hopped in one place with excitement. "No, No I haven't and I never will since there are no such thing as ghosts." "Not ghosts Mello, spirits. I can still tell you the story behind your apartment you know."

"Yes but I would care less right now. I just want a shower so will you excuse me, I will go do that." Mello was about to walk around the female until she grabbed Mello's arm, "I suggest you not do that Mellsy unless you're asking for a death wish."

Mello couldn't help but grown in irritation, "Look, nothing is going to happen and I will prove it to you by seeing you tomorrow or something."

"If there is a tomorrow for you. How about you go shower at my place Mellsy." Misa suggested making Mello raise his eyebrow, "If this is your way of trying to get me in you pants than it is not happening and quit calling me Mellsy." The petite blonde gasped dramatically, "How could you think of such a thing! For your information I have a boyfriend and his name his Light."

"Is his last name bulb because that's kind of sad." Mello retorted. It took a while for Misa to get it and when she did she only gasped again, "Misa-Misa has a real boyfriend and his last name is Yagami, Light Yagami."

Mello rolled his eyes as retrieved his arm back, "Well good to know, see you later I guess."

He walked back into his apartment before his neighbor could drag him out. Locking the door behind him, he noticed the apartment was freezing. He didn't mind at all, more like thankful. He sighed happily as he tossed his shirt on the couch. It was silent as he stood for a moment to embrace the brisky temperature until he heard light crying in his bedroom. His eyebrows furrowed as he went to his room and slowly opened the door. Once he peeked inside, the crying stopped. He felt chills run down his spine as the atmosphere became uncomfortable as if there was someone there. He turned his head, no one. He looked down the hall, no one. He looked back in the room, no one. Mello shook his head as he started to think that he was hallucinating, and when he starting to think of the shower he was planning to take, his gut told him to turn back and take Misa's offer. His gut feeling always were right oddly enough so he decided to follow it. He went to his dresser and picked out an outfit and grabbed a towel before heading out the bedroom then out of the apartment, too soon to even notice his bedroom door close on its own. He walked to Misa's door which was literally right next to his on the right since there was no apartment on the left. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for it too open.

"Mellsy! Did something happen?" She asked then noticed the things Mello was carrying. "Um sort of, I'm not sure. I decided to take your offer since my gut keeps telling me too"

She nodded, "Understandable, come in." She says before stepping aside to let Mello in. Misa's apartment was similar to his own but a bit bigger. "The bathroom is down that hall, second door to the right." She says. Mello nodded and followed the directions. He was finally going to have his shower but his plan on walking around nude seemed like it wasn't going to happen today.

And he was right because after he finished his thirty minute shower and changed, he walked out seeing Misa on the couch talking to none other than Beyond Birthday. It wasn't hard to remember the man's name, the raven-head was rather strange and his name was pretty unique to even forget. Another odd thing about the man was the way he was sitting, he was sitting with his knees to his chest and feet tucked under his bottom, that was hard to miss.

"Hey Mellsy, look who's here!" Misa said with a bit too much excitement in her tone. Mello nodded and greeted the dark-haired male with a handshake. Good thing the man wasn't eating jelly straight from the jar this time so hands were clean, but Mello still hoped that those were jelly stains on B's shirt and not something else.

He then felt Misa grab his arm and pulls him to the couch to sit down which caught him by surprise.

"So Misa told me you decided to shower here instead of your own apartment...why?" Beyond asked. Mello could tell by the tone in the dark-haired man's voice that we was intelligent and mysterious. Funny how he just noticed this now and not before. "Does it really matter?" was Mello's response which only made Beyond smirk, "Unless you were trying to get in her pants then you shall be labeled a pervert in my book"

Misa giggled at the thought while Mello protested, "I am not a pervert! Either way, I'm too gay go even want to go near her." as he said that, the blonde girl gasped and squealed. "You're gay?! That's awesome! Now I can have my own gay friend! We can go shopping together and get our nails done-"

"Uh, no." Mello says, cutting her off, "I'm not that feminine and if anything I paint my own nails, thank you very much."

Her smile only turned brighter, "Than we can paint each others!"

"No!" Mello sighed and looked away, he knew there was no use in protesting with an air-head.

"Mello" Beyond said, "Wanna hear about the story?" Mello groaned, "Okay fine, yes I want to hear the stupid story that isn't real" He says, not even caring anymore.

The raven-head boy snickered and Mello thought he couldn't get any creepier.

"It was five years ago and yes I've lived in this apartment complex for that long." Beyond stated before officially starting, "Anyway, it was five years ago and at the time the owner's name was Aaron and he had his boyfriend living with him and his boyfriend's name was Mail but he preferred Matt. Aaron wasn't the nicest person ever he was um...temperamental. He was cruel to Matt to the point here he'd stab him with pens. I remember the painful screams loud and clear from my bedroom, the begs and cries all of it still ring in my ears even from a few doors down. Pain, he was in pain every single day, I'd see him with bruises and scars and when I would ask him where he got the marks from he would make weak excuses like he 'fell'. Everyone knew he was being abused, even his parents. No one did anything because nobody cared. He was alone, trying to convince himself everyday that Aaron loved him. Than that one day came, he finally opened his eyes when he caught Aaron sleeping with his own mother on the couch. Devastated he was, he would cry and cry, hoping that is wasn't true and it was all a dream." Beyond paused, a grimace crept on his lips before he continued, "He was murdered a week later. Aaron slit his throat and watched poor Matt die as he left him in the tub, blood was everywhere."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter and there will be more to come soon! Review maybe? Feedback on what you think will be awesome!**

**By the way, thank you for those who reviewed already, I appreciate it so much and keep staying awesome :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Apartment 151-Chapter Three**

Mello exited Misa's apartment with his dirty clothes in his arms. Right after the raven-head told that story in such a morbid way, the blonde just had to leave. When Mello entered his apartment, he noticed it was still chilly. Heading towards his bedroom, he blinked when he saw that the door wasn't opened and he could have sworn that he left it open. He only shook his head thinking that it was important as he went to toss his clothes in the hamper. Another thing was that the uncomfortable feel in the atmosphere lessened and it was silent. He still needed to do some job searching, might as well start now. Mello grabbed his laptop from his bed and went to the living to sit himself down on the couch and plants his feet on the edge of the coffee table.

A few minutes past as he was browsing around, he checked his laptop's battery life seeing that it's only on eighty-eight percent so a charger wasn't needed yet. Next thing Mello knew, his laptop suddenly shuts off. "What the hell?" The laptop wasn't overheated nor wasn't it on low battery. He tried turning it on but...he found out his laptop was dead, but how?" The lights flickered, there was that uncomfortable feeling once again.

Freaky it was, Mello's mind thought about the story that was previously told to him. A little part of him wanted to believe it was true, but at the same time he just denied that small part, as if he was afraid to know the truth. He started to feel dizzy and felt chills down his spine as he felt something almost breathe into his ear.

"Please...save me" was whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to widen. His gaze frantically looked in all directions, but no one was there. The voice sounded frail and it pleaded, it was heartbreaking. Mello shook his head and figured that he was hallucinating because of the story Beyond told him and needed some sleep or something. Inhaling a deep breath only to breathe it out a moment later, he got up and walked over to his bedroom and over to his bed. Once he laid down, he already found falling asleep, he felt like the energy sucked right out of him as he slowly dozed off.

_Pain._

_It's everywhere_

_Why won't it stop?_

_How did it become like this?_

_I was happy_

_Now that feeling_

_Happiness_

_Now forgotten._

_My body hurts_

_I silently cry_

_My screams are left unheard_

_My head hurts from trying_

_My eyes sting from crying_

_I feel alone_

_I don't want to be alone anymore_

_make it stop_

_please_

_Why does everyone leave me?_

_Why doesn't anybody love me?_

_Answers_

_I need them_

_Please._

Mello breathes heavily in his sleep as he stirred. Sweat drenched his body, a nightmare he was struggling to escape. His sleeping body shook as he lets out a painful scream, he felt pain. Eyes shot open, breathing began to slow down as his mind started to register on his surroundings, what just happened? That Nightmare was now a blur and trying to remember seemed impossible. Mello sat up slowly and turned his gaze to his alarm clock to see that the time was already eight in the evening, "Shit" the blonde muttered as he got off his bed and noticed that he felt icky and hungry. Mello grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom, not even thinking when he turned on the water. He stripped out of his clothes before stepping under the sprinkler, the warm water relaxing his tensed muscles. The shower wasn't really considered a shower, more like step-in-step-out since all he did was rinse his body with warm water.

It was silent the rest of the evening as expected; no flickering lights, the room temperature wasn't cold and the atmosphere was as normal as it could be. Did he just needed some sleep?

Slight sounds of tapping on a keyboard filled the rooms as Mello was able to find some available jobs online. It was already 3 a.m by this time and Mello wasn't even tired from his long nap earlier. He brought his laptop off his lap and places it on the coffee table so he could get out and head towards the kitchen until he heard someone knock on the door. With a groan, Mello went to answer the door to find that nobody was there, that until a chirpy blonde female popped out of nowhere in attempt to scare the male which failed. "Misa, what are you doing here?" Mello asked tiredly as he saw Misa hold out chocolate ice cream and a can of whipped cream, "You do know it's nearly four in the morning right?" Mello asked, with a wide grin Misa nodded, "I know Mellsy, but since you seemed awake, I figured we get to know each other better. Misa can't sleep and felt lonely." She says and pouted cutely, begging Mello with her eyes to come in. Once he stepped aside, the female squealed as she skipped inside causing Mello to roll his eyes and follows Misa closely after shutting the door behind him.

-x-

"Okay so, I've been meaning to ask you something" Misa says after swallowing the whipped cream she previously squirted into her mouth. She sat pretzel style on the couch where Mello was sitting besides her with his back leaning against the armrest with his legs resting on the couch, knees bent to the side. "And what may that be?" The male asked before he shoved a spoonful of rich chocolate ice cream into his mouth. "What did you think of the story?" Misa asked, referring to the one about the apartment. Her voice didn't sound whiny or hyper, but curious. Mello began to wonder if the whole "trying-to-be-cute" thing was all an act or not.

"Disturbed and sympathetic" Was Mello's answer, "Disturbed because of how Beyond told it and sympathetic on how much mental help Beyond needs." Misa couldn't help but laugh at the answer and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but you should see him when he's with his lovey"

Mello blinked, "excuse me what?" he asked, not believing on what was just told to him, thinking he must have misheard. Misa nodded and giggles slightly, "Yep, Beyond actually has a boyfriend"

"Is he just as morbid?"

Misa shook her, "His name is Aimless but everybody calls him A and he visits Beyond a lot so you'll get to see him soon enough." Mello was still shocked from the new piece of information that he had to actually see if it was true or not with his own eyes. "And no he doesn't have any mental problems nor is he blind or deaf if you were thinking that." Misa added. Mello shook his head, "either way it would still be hard to believe." his guest shrugged before squirting more whipped cream into her mouth. "So how long have you been living here?" Mello asked after a short silence, Misa thought a bit and what it seemed like she was counting in her head, she then responded, "About a year and a half. It would have been out of here a long time ago but I just can't leave just yet"

"How come?"

Misa lets out a sigh as she looked down at her lap before lifting her gaze to look Mello in the eye, "I can't leave until I know Mail is at peace."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, there were times where I wasn't able to have a computer on me. I prefer writing on a computer than anywhere else. Also I had to rewrite this chapter so I hoped you at least enjoyed it. Please give me your feedback, I will love you forever. And thank you for those who did review, I really do appreciate it very much. Until next chapter, bye guys~**


End file.
